LEMEGETON CLAVICULA SALOMONIS
by Tavata
Summary: Padre Harman- comenzó el padre Kovak- el libro contiene el ritual para la invocación de 72 espíritus malignos diferentes... ¿Entiende la magnitud de nuestro problema, señor?
1. Chapter 1

_**ARS GOETIA**_

_**I**_

_**Ciudad del Vaticano, 3:00 am.**_

Las alarmas del museo se encendieron sin previo aviso. Era la primera vez que alguien intentaba robar algo de los Museos Vaticanos.

Los guardias corrieron hacia la sala de donde provenía la señal, solo llegar se encontraron con un hecho desconcertante… No había pasado nada.

Las vitrinas estaban intactas, las luces apagadas, todo estaba en completo orden.

¿Qué podría significar? ¿Alguna falla en el sistema? No, era imposible, el mismo director Antonio Paolucci había supervisado la instalación del nuevo sistema de seguridad.

El grupo de cinco jóvenes guardias aun se encontraba preguntándose qué era lo que realmente había pasado cuando un gruñido proveniente de alguno de los pilares detrás de ellos los hizo ponerse en alerta, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde una sombra se abalanzó contra ellos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar.

Gritos y gruñidos, disparos y detonaciones se hicieron presentes mientras los únicos testigos eran las cámaras de seguridad que grababan la escena dantesca.

...

_**Londres, 3:00 am.**_

El padre Pearse J. Harman despertó de golpe completamente empapado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla terrible ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla? No lo recordaba, tal vez cuando era niño, tal vez después, lo cierto es que en toda su vida adulta no había tenido una pesadilla como esa hasta ahora.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama ¿qué hora era? Las tres de la mañana indicó el despertador en la mesa de noche.

Volvió a recostarse intentando dormir pero le fue imposible aun sentía que si cerraba los ojos volvería la pesadilla.

Sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la cama, estaba empapado así que decidió darse una ducha después de jalar las sábanas.

Mientras el agua tibia caía por su piel no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla ¿Qué había soñado? Había un río, un puente –como si en Londres no hubiera ríos y puentes- y muchas sombras al acecho, cerrando ambos accesos del puente.

¿Qué eran las sombras? ¿Serían Códigos V's?

No debo traer trabajo a casa- musitó irónicamente mientras ponía shampoo entre sus manos.

…

Después de un relajante baño, Pearse se encontraba en la cocina con un vaso de agua frente a él. El padre católico miraba fijamente el vaso de agua en la mesa frente a él, junto al vaso estaba su inseparable frasco de Prednifolome, el medicamento recetado por la Doctora March para tratar su cáncer.

Con un profundo suspiro Harman destapo el frasco de plástico oscuro dejando caer en su mano izquierda la dosis de medicamento diaria, de una sola intención trago las pastillas y bebió el agua.

Estaba cerrando el frasco cuando su teléfono celular sonó sorprendiéndolo un poco. Cierto que los Códigos V's podían presentarse en cualquier momento, pero era un tanto extraño que le marcarán cuando ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana…

...

_**Ciudad del Vaticano, 5:00 am.**_

No sabían cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a algo semejante, nadie, NADIE, en la Santa Sede sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las autoridades de Vaticano estaban absolutamente desconcertadas, el Museo Vaticano había sido robado, los guardias de seguridad del turno nocturno del Ala Poniente habían sido asesinados a sangre fría en menos de quince minutos, las cámaras de seguridad solamente habían grabado los gritos, disparos a ciegas, y toda la matanza pero nunca captaron al grupo élite que lo había llegado a cabo, fue como si los guardias se hubieran enfrentado con sombras… Sombras del Infierno que habían reclamado su sangre.

Al principio pensaron que no habían robado nada, las vitrinas intactas, no fue hasta la segunda revisión que descubrieron que _El Libro de Salomón_ había desaparecido…

Fue hasta ese momento que Vaticano tuvo miedo, la Santa Sede temió enfrentarse con un enemigo conocido…

…

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci se terminaban de subir cinco grandes contenedores metálicos con la leyenda "Frágil" con destino a Londres, Inglaterra junto con una pequeña caja de madera en uno de los aviones de carga de Mistral Air.

El empleado de la compañía estaba terminando de anclar los contenedores cuando sin explicación alguna la puerta de la sección de carga se cerró dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó el joven italiano.

En el exterior, los demás miembros del equipo pensaron que todo estaba en orden y que su compañero había terminado, sin revisar que el chico faltante estuviera con ellos se alejaron de la pista de aterrizaje para dar paso libre al despegue del avión.

Solo llegarían los contenedores y la caja de madera a Londres, del empleado italiano nunca más se supo nada…

…

_**Ciudad de Vaticano, 9:00 am.**_

-Buon viaggio, Padre

La empleada del mostrador de Mistral Air sonreía mientras le entregaba un boleto de avión de primera clase.

-Grazie

Agradeció un joven de ojos azules que a simple vista podría haber pasado por un turista más pero prestando atención podía verse el cuello tradicional de los sacerdotes como el usado en sus sotanas, se trataba de un joven sacerdote católico.

A esa hora el aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci estaba repleto de gente tanto italianos como turistas de diferentes nacionalidades. El padre revisó el acceso que debía tomar para abordar su avión evitando chocar contra un grupo de turistas franceses…

...

_**Londres, 7:00 am**_

Ángela March al igual que el resto del equipo fue sacado de cama más temprano de lo habitual ¿Razón? Código V's fue lo primero que pensaron; pero, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba activo el equipo no se trataba de Código V's.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Frances después de un ligero bostezo.

No lo sé- contestó Michael con una taza de café en la mano izquierda- pero parece importante…

Frances se asomó un poco por la puerta entreabierta de la oficina del Padre Harman.

El padre estaba sentado frente a su escritorio hablando con un hombre mucho mayor, la ex-reportera solo alcanzaba a ver el cabello cano del hombre que hablaba con el padre Harman.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Frances regresando al corredor.

No lo sabemos- intervino Angie March apareciendo por el extremo opuesto del corredor.

Vaticano- explicó Vaughan Rice llegando con dos vasos de café en las manos.

Entregó uno a Angie y se quedó con el otro.

¿Vaticano?- repitió sorprendida Frances- ¿En Londres? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta verdaderamente importante…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**ARS GOETIA**_

_**II**_

_**Londres, mediodía**_

Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow.

Bienvenido a Londres, señor- saludó educadamente la azafata después de revisar que los papeles estuvieran en orden.

Nuestro joven padre católico había tenido un vuelo sin complicaciones desde Vaticano hasta Londres, había intentado revisar algunos papeles importantes durante el viaje pero sin poder evitarlo termino por quedarse dormido apenas salían de espacio aéreo italiano.

Bien Michael- se dijo a sí mismo solo salir de la terminal aérea- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

…

_**Londres, 7:00 am**_

Como hemos visto Pearse Harman había sido llamado a sus oficinas mucho antes de lo habitual, al llegar se había encontrado con un portavoz de la Santa Sede, extrañado el padre Harman le recibió, tenía mucho tiempo desde que él dejara de oficiar y ahora solo tenían lazos con las máximas autoridades católicas en cuanto a tratos con los Código V's y su control se referían.

¿Qué podía significar esta visita? El recién llegado era un secretario de la embajada de Vaticano en Londres ¿Problemas en la Santa Sede?

Buenos días, padre Harman. Lamento haberlo despertado tan temprano- saludó el recién llegado solo tomar asiento.

Oh, no es nada fuera de lo habitual- contestó con esa sonrisa enigmática en los labios Pearse- ¿A qué debo el honor?

Esta mañana se nos ha informado de un intento de robo en el Museo Vaticano- continuó el diplomático dejando su portafolios oficial en el suelo- al principio pensamos que no se habían llevado nada… Ahora nos han informado que tenemos una pieza perdida.

No logró seguir cual es la relación con nosotros, señor- Harman se acomodó en su asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

_**Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis**_- fue la respuesta del secretario- ¿Se encuentra bien?

El padre Harman había palidecido solo escuchar esas palabras latinas, habían pasado años desde que las oyera pronunciar por última vez…

-Sí, sí… disculpe… no fue nada…

…

_**Londres, 10:30 am.**_

Procedente del Aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci arrivaba el vuelo 634 de Mistral Air, la carga fue descargada como tradicionalmente se llevaba a cabo, solo que en esta ocasión cinco contenedores grandes y una pequeña caja de madera todos marcados como "frágil" fueron transportados en camiones de carga de una empresa particular.

Después de abandonar el aeropuerto los camiones con su preciada carga se dirigieron hacia la parte oeste de Londres, hacia el distrito de Hillingdon…

…

_**Londres, 9:00 am.**_

El equipo completo de investigación estaba desconcertado, el padre Harman no salía de su oficina y ellos no tenían ninguna indicación ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? El café ya había sido tomado para despertar completamente, cada uno tenía sus propias suposiciones sobre a qué se estarían enfrentando pero solo quedaban en eso, suposiciones…

Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda, padre Harman- se despidió el secretario- nuestro contacto estará con nosotros a eso de las once de la mañana o medio día según nos han informado.

Pearse asintió, Angie March se sorprendió de verlo tan demacrado de pronto. ¡Era como si hubiera envejecido solamente en lo que duro esa entrevista!

Vaughan Rice escoltó al diplomático fuera de las instalaciones. Michael y Frances tenían muchas preguntas que hacer pero fueron interrumpidos con la orden del padre Harman "en la sala de juntas en diez minutos"

…

_**Distrito de Hilllingdon.**_

Las camionetas de carga se detuvieron en una enorme bodega a las afueras del gran Londres a lo lejos podía verse la zona administrativa del Gran Londres con el río enmarcando el cuadro.

Llegan tarde- habló un hombre vestido con un traje negro muy elegante solo ver que llegaban los camiones- quince minutos tarde para ser preciso.

Se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, toda su apariencia era la del hombre de negocios acostumbrado a ser obedecido y a tener control sobre muchas personas. Su peinado era impecable, su traje de diseñador negro al igual que sus zapatos eran un despliegue de elegancia.

¿Por quince minutos?- rezongó uno de los conductores- ¿acaso está loco?

No soporto los retrasos, señor Thompson- habló de nuevo el hombre de traje indicando a un grupo más de trabajadores que comenzaran a desempacar.

Después de cinco cansados viajes los cinco contenedores metálicos y la caja de madera fueron introducidos en el interior de la bodega. Los trabajadores estaban muy sorprendidos, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, no era solo que las luces estuvieran apagadas sino que ¡no podían ver absolutamente nada frente a sus ojos! Nada, era como si ese lugar fuera hecho de puras tinieblas.

-¿Ya está todo adentro?

Se escuchó la voz desde alguna parte del hombre de traje.

-¡Sí señor Bailey!

Alguno de los trabajadores había hablado también para darse valor. Como toda respuesta solamente escucharon como la puerta metálica se cerraba detrás de ellos ¡Estaban encerrados en esa completa oscuridad!

-¡Señor Bailey, la puerta! ¿Señor Bailey? ¿Señor…?

Lo siguiente y último que supieron los trabajadores fue que todos los contenedores metálicos se abrieron con un sonoro "click" dejando ver una débil lucecita roja en cada uno, una especie de contador que a todos los puso muy nerviosos por la rápida velocidad con la que corría hasta llegar a cero, cuando el indicador quedó en dicha cantidad se escucho el característico sonido de un abrir hermético y una ligera cortina de humo con un desagradable aroma llenaron todo el lugar, después todo fueron gritos y gruñidos ¡Era como si los estuvieran cazando a cada uno de ellos! Todo esto fue muy rápido tan rápido que en menos de cinco minutos el silencio ya había reinado de nuevo en medio de las tinieblas.

_-Negocios son negocios… Bienvenidos mis señores…_

Solo guardar silencio el señor Bailey las luces se encendieron dejando ver por fin cómo era la bodega metálica en su interior, los cinco contenedores se encontraban abiertos y en su interior había cinco aparentes sarcófagos herméticos como si se fueran hechos ex profeso para personas de gran altura.

A su alrededor todo era caos, todos los trabajadores habían sido asesinados, todo era un mar de sangre en el suelo… Bueno, no todos habían muerto, un joven trabajador más muerto que vivo veía todo tirado en su propia sangre. No podía enfocar bien entre quienes se encontraba lo cierto es que habían sido muy fuertes… Antes de que pudiera arrastrarse para intentar escapar una mano muy fuerte lo tomó por el cuello levantándolo del suelo.

_-Tenemos uno vivo…_

¡Ojos rojos!

-_No por mucho tiempo…_

Al momento el pobre hombre cayó de nuevo al suelo con el cuello roto…

…

Mientras una carnicería se llevaba a cabo, Pearse Harman había reunido a todo su equipo, todos se encontraban sentados en la amplia mesa mientras los monitores detrás de ellos estaban encendidos.

Nuestros días de descanso han terminado- comenzó Pearse- se ha presentado una emergencia peor a las que ya nos hemos enfrentado antes…

Frances y Michael se miraron por un momento, Vaughan se mostraba firme aunque en el fondo también deseaba saber de que se trataba, Angie no sabía si le preocupaba más el nuevo peligro o ver a Harman en ese estado.

Nos movilizaremos a antes del medio día al Aeropuerto, debemos recoger a un emisario de Vaticano- continuo Harman- esta mañana robaron un libro muy importante, demasiado importante, hasta este momento Vaticano cree que los causantes fueron un grupo de Código V's muy bien organizado… su destino Londres.

¿Cómo pueden saberlo?- preguntó por fin Michael.

Por el mismo medio de transportación que utilizaron nuestros casos procedentes de Brazil- explicó Pearse mostrando unas fotografías- al principio no fueron tomados en cuenta por las autoridades del aeropuerto de la Santa Sede, ahora saben que ya están aquí en Londres y si no han llegado no tardaran en llegar.

Mandaré un equipo al aeropuerto- habló Vaughan Rice.

Explicaré más sobre el libro cuando el padre Kovak esté con nosotros- asintió Pearse- ahora todos preparénse…

…

Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Angie March después de dejar la sala de juntas.

Mientras todos los demás se preparaban para ir al aeropuerto la doctora había seguido al padre Harman.

Oh, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado- mintió el padre.

Señor, insisto- ordenó más que sugirió Angie.

Pearse no pudo reusarse ya oncóloga ya lo había tomado por el brazo llevándolo a su oficina-consultorio.

¿Fueron muy malas noticias?- preguntó mientras Harman se descubría el brazo izquierdo para que le tomaran la presión.

El padre Harman la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules sin mostrar ni el menor asomo de una irónica sonrisa.

Sí fueron malas noticias- continuo la doctora March mientras tomaba su estetoscopio- empecemos, brazo a la altura del corazón- Harman obedecía en silencio- descuide, nos encargaremos de esto- la rubia coloco el mando en el brazo de Harman al igual que la campana de su estetoscopio comenzando el bombeo de aire.

Harman hizo una ligera mueca al sentir la presión aumentar en su brazo.

¿Le molesta?- continuo la doctora bombeando con rapidez. Harman negó con la cabeza siempre en silencio, parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Angie guardo silencio mientras escuchaba el sonido del pulso de Harman, cuando tuvo la lectura final hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Está alta, no es bueno que se presione tanto- hablaba mientras le quitaba el mango del brazo del padre- ¿Alguna molestia?

Harman dejo escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio.

No pude dormir nada, una pesadilla… - habló el líder del equipo cubriendo de nuevo su brazo.

Tal vez debería dejar que nosotros vayamos por el padre Kovak- sugirió Angie.

No, yo también iré, estoy bien- sin esperar algún otro comentario Harman se puso de pie.

…

_**Aeropuerto de Londres**_

Nuestro joven padre no tenía ni media hora de haber llegado cuando escuchó el llamado por el altavoz "Padre Kovak, sus familiares lo esperan en acceso internacional, padre Kovak sus familiares lo esperan en acceso internacional" después de verificar la ruta a seguir el padre llegó al punto de encuentro.

Ahí fue recibido por una mujer rubia, una castaña, un hombre de color, un joven tal vez de su misma edad y un hombre maduro alto.

¿Padre Michael Kovak?- habló el hombre maduro.

Sí, soy yo- contestó nuestro joven padre- ¿Es usted el padre Pearse J. Harman?

Harman asintió, frente a él estaba un hombre joven, tal vez de la misma edad de Michael, si no fuera por el cuello de su túnica hubiera pasado más por un turista que visita Londres que por un padre católico. El padre Harman esperaba ver a un hombre de edad avanzada o al menos de su edad, no esperaba toparse con un hombre tan joven.

Michael Kovak miraba al padre Harman con mucha curiosidad, no podía creer que estaba frente al famoso padre Harman, el hombre que había dedicado su vida a controlar a la amenaza inmortal de Vaticano, a los Código V's.

Los ojos azules del padre Kovak no perdían detalle de la persona del padre Harman mientras éste, con su profunda mirada de zafiro también analizaba al joven religioso.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**ARS GOETIA**_

_**III**_

El padre Kovak había guardado silencio durante todo el trayecto del aeropuerto hasta las instalaciones del CIB.

El equipo se había repartido en tres camionetas negras, en la primera iba el conductor, el padre Harman y el padre Kovak; en la segunda el conductor, la doctora March, y Vaughan Rice y finalmente en la tercera Michael y Frances con su respectivo conductor y un guardia de apoyo como en las otras dos camionetas.

¿De qué crees que trate ese libro, Michael?- preguntó Frances desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

Michael quien iba del lado del copiloto al frente se giro para ver a la chica.

Es la primera vez que escucho sobre él pero si están desesperados por recuperarlo y por la gravedad con la que habló el padre Harman en la junta, debe ser un libro terrible…- contestó el joven detective.

Mientras en esa camioneta Michael y Frances se cuestionaban sobre el libro, en la camioneta donde iban la doctora March y Vaughan pasaba algo parecido… En la camioneta donde iban los padres católicos la conversación era muy diferente…

Michael Kovak no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, era la primera vez que estaba en Londres y parecía no querer perder detalle de todo lo que veía…

Debo admitir- habló de pronto el joven padre- que nunca imaginé que vería al famoso padre Harman.

Pearse parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos pero por el retrovisor Michael logró ver una leve sonrisa triste.

Me temo no hay nada de famoso- contestó Harman mirándolo a su vez por el retrovisor- no esperaba que mandaran a alguien tan joven.

Por el espejo el padre Kovak solo veía los ojos de zafiro del padre Harman.

He… he tenido… algunas experiencias…- habló Michael Kovak- pero no es el momento para hablar sobre eso.

Pearse asintió, no era el momento…

…

_**Distrito de Hillingdon.**_

El señor Bailey con su impecable traje de diseñador estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando varios documentos, detrás de él un enorme ventanal mostraba toda la vista del distrito comercial.

A primera vista pareciera un día normal, algunos tratos con inversionistas, firmas de contratos, planear la agenda de los eventos importantes para su empresa así como las visitas sociales… Pero, ese no era un día normal, debajo de las hojas de contratos se encontraban varios pergaminos tan viejos que parecieran con solo verlos se harían polvo, parecían cartas de tiempos medievales, algunos tenían ilustraciones gloriosas pero aterradoras, prácticamente en todas se podía ver criaturas de la noche, demonios que poblaban los cuentos infantiles devorando aldeanos. Ni siquiera los hermanos Grimm habían imaginado imágenes tan terribles.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de la oficina le hicieron levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer de menos de treinta años de figura exquisita vestida con un fino traje sastre ajustado.

Señor Bailey- llamó educadamente con una iPad en las manos- lamento interrumpirle.

Bailey asintió pasando su mano por el peinado impecable como si quisiera alejar un poco las tinieblas sobre las que había estado leyendo.

Señorita Miller ¿a qué debo la agradable visita?- preguntó como mero formalismo.

El brillo en sus ojos indicaba que sabía perfectamente el motivo de la interrupción.

Señor, solicitan su presencia con extrema _urgencia_- la mujer hizo una larga pausa.

El señor Bailey asintió.

Señorita Miller- Bailey se puso de pie con parsimonia- atenderé a los inversionistas italianos en quince minutos. Que nadie me moleste… Ah y señorita Miller- agregó solo ver que la mujer casi alcanzaba la puerta- tome el resto del día, no deseo que haga honor a su nombre y como Eva tiente a los demonios… Los necesito concentrados…

Eva Miller se sonrió, ni loca se quedaría en ese piso y mucho menos en ese edificio después de ver a los "inversionistas italianos"

…

Y finalmente después de un trayecto tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad habían llegado a las instalaciones de trabajo del equipo del padre Harman.

El padre Kovak hubiera preferido ir a descansar un poco al hotel pero primero era el trabajo, además el mismo secretario del Papa le había encargado personalmente que se encargara de este penoso asunto, así que no le fallaría a la Santa Sede.

¿Padre Harman?- llamó el padre Kovak a la puerta con los nudillos.

Estaba seguro de que esa era la oficina que le habían indicado como la oficina del padre Harman.

Una vez más volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta.

Padre Harman, necesitamos hablar…- Michael empujó la puerta

El padre Harman se encontraba de pie detrás de su escritorio frente a un mueble de madera donde se encontraba un vaso con agua y un pequeño frasco de plástico al parecer de algún medicamento. Parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos ya que no había notado la presencia del padre Kovak.

Padre Harman- llamó de nuevo el padre Kovak tratando de justificar la interrupción.

Pearse negó con la cabeza, al parecer se encontraba muy lejos de su oficina en ese momento, lentamente giro con esa extraña sonrisa en los labios mirando directamente a Michael a los ojos.

Ehm… el libro…- comenzó el padre Kovak.

Sí, la junta- reaccionó Pearse- vamos, por aquí, por favor…

…

Una vez más el equipo completo estaba reunido en la sala de juntas.

Pearse aclaró su garganta para comenzar con la reunión.

Como les informaba esta mañana- inició- por la madrugada, tiempo de Vaticano, fue robado un libro muy importante, demasiado importante, la Santa Sede nos contacto para brindar apoyo total al padre Kovak- señaló al joven padre sentado a su izquierda- para la recuperación del libro y traslado a los museos Vaticanos.

El padre Harman hizo una pausa, el silencio era tan pesado que parecía oprimir a todos los presentes.

¿Qué clase de libro es?- preguntó Frances.

Padre Kovak, por favor- pidió el padre Harman tomando asiento.

Buenos días- saludó Kovak- como el padre Harman ha mencionado, soy el padre Michael Kovak, la Santa Sede me ha comisionado para regresar sano y salvo el _Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis_ también es conocido como el Libro de Salomón ó Llave de Salomón… es el grimorum del siglo XVII más importante y poderoso de todos los libros de demonología que pueden encontrarse en la Santa Sede.

Espere un momento- llamó de pronto Michael- ¿Demonología? ¿Demonios? ¿Está diciendo que está aquí por un libro sobre "demonios"?

El libro,- retomó la palabra el padre Harman- se cree, fue escrito por el mismo Salomón- su voz trataba de sonar indiferente pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo- y contiene la descripción de los conjuros necesarios para invocar "demonios" o "espíritus" obligándolos a hacer su voluntad… Claro que solo es superstición…

¿Superstición?- el padre Kovak no creía lo que escuchaba-¡Superstición!

Todos giraron a ver al joven padre católico.

¡Padre Harman!- comenzó el padre Kovak una vez más- El libro contiene el ritual para la invocación de setenta y dos espíritus malignos diferentes. ¡Setenta y dos! ¿Entiende la magnitud de nuestro problema, señor? ¡No se trata de supersticiones! ¡He visto el poder del demonio! ¡He visto las tinieblas! ¡Señor, si no fuera importante el Papa no me hubiera mandado!

Michael Kovak se había atrevido a levantarle la voz al padre Harman ¡A Pearse Harman! Ninguno de los miembros del equipo de CIB lo creían, nadie se atrevía a hablarle así al padre Harman.

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Pearse se mostraba muy tranquilo, respiro profundamente y girando un poco en su silla para mirar de frente al padre Kovak comenzó.

-Una vez que se han visto las tinieblas… siempre le acompañan a uno. Padre Kovak…

…

La oficina del señor Bailey se encontraba en completas penumbras, el ventanal había sido herméticamente cerrado con una pesada cortina metálica.

Ah mis _Signores e Signoris_- saludó el señor Bailey con una vela en las manos- ¿Estáis cómodos? ¿Os agradan vuestras habitaciones?

A la luz de la vela que el empresario tenía en las manos se dejaron ver de pronto entre las penumbras el movimiento de cinco figuras de diferentes tamaños, tres figuras altas y dos de altura promedio, todas con ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

-_El tiempo avanza, Signore… La luna pronto se teñirá de rojo…_

La voz era tan fría que solo escucharla helaba la sangre.

Lo entiendo _Signore_, lo entiendo, pero puedo aseguraros que estamos en tiempo- sonrió el señor Bailey.

-_El libro no sirve de nada si permanece cerrado…_

Esa no era una voz humana, eso parecía el suave ronronear de una pantera.

_Signori_- Bailey dejo la vela sobre su escritorio- todo está preparado… El hombre que nos leerá vuestro libro estará con nosotros en breve…

-_Nuestros hermanos y hermanas… Bailey, sus cuerpos aun son cenizas… ¿Faltáis a vuestra palabra de traerlos de regreso?_

Sí la primera voz había sido glacial, ésta carecía de cualquier pizca de vida, parecía la oscuridad hablando.

¡Ah, no os preocupéis! ¡Les hemos encontrado!- el rostro del señor Bailey se alegro mostrando una maligna sonrisa- Justamente se encuentran atrapados en el mismo lugar donde se encuentra nuestro _Conjurador…_

_-Bailey, ríos de sangre correrán cuando la luna se tiña de carmín… no tiene mucho tiempo antes de que nos impacientemos y su sangre sea el primer arrollo de este impetuoso caudal…_

Esa era la voz de la muerte misma, ni siquiera Bailey tuvo un argumento lógico para contestarle, solamente atinó a guardar silencio.

Solo cuatro sombras habían hablado en esa junta urgente, la cuarta y más peligrosa de todas había guardado silencio en todo momento…

…

¿Qué relación tienen las sanguijuelas con los demonios?- preguntó Vaughan.

El padre Kovak apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.

Al principio no podíamos asegurar que existiera alguna relación entre los- pareció dudar un momento el padre Kovak- los Código V's con los Sirvientes del Demonio… No fue hasta que se nos aviso que cinco criptas capuchinas habían sido saqueadas que lo descubrimos… A lo largo de los siglos la Madre Iglesia se ha encargado de aprisionar a las criaturas de la noche más peligrosas que acechan las almas de los hijos del Señor… Estos cinco Código V's eran heraldos del Demonio… su misión, despertar a sus amos… afortunadamente cada vez que lo intentaron en diferentes edades, en diferentes lugares fueron detenidos; pero ahora, tienen el libro y solo necesitan abrirlo para liberarles…

Un momento- tomó la palabra la doctora March- usted y el padre Harman dijeron que los demonios obedecían a quién los invocara. ¿Puede un demonio obedecer a un Código V?

Pearse negó con la cabeza.

Los Código V's no buscan controlar a los setenta y dos demonios…- la voz del padre Harman sonaba cansada y preocupada- los Código V's liberaran a los demonios para completar el Pandemonium que han planeado por siglos… Y si no me equivoco están recibiendo ayuda de algún mortal…

…

Una vez más la oficina del señor Bailey estaba iluminada por la luz del día y el ventanal mostraba el paisaje londinense.

El empresario veía por la ventana sin ver realmente nada en particular.

Señorita Miller- llamó a la nada.

-¿Señor?

El teléfono estaba en altavoz.

-Señorita Miller, que el equipo seis esté preparado… A las seis de la tarde parten a las instalaciones del CIB…

-Sí, señor Bailey…

Me pregunto- continuó hablando para sí después de que se cerrara la comunicación- cuántos han atrapado en estos siete años de trabajo… cuántos…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
